


Ineffable Husbands

by kjnoren



Category: Common Metre, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Common Metre - Freeform, Filk, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Poetry, Song Lyrics, This Is Fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: A short poem about Aziraphale and Crowley, in common metre.





	Ineffable Husbands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).



My husbands were ineffable  
and camp it was their sign  
They went through fire without fear  
convinced that this is fine

A sword it is a useful tool  
to lighten up the way  
to slay the lion chasing you  
and rebel, as they say

**Author's Note:**

> Singable to any [common metre tune](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Common_metre).
> 
> Available tunes include "Amazing Grace", "Banned from Argo", "House of the Rising Sun", or "Nu tändas tusen juleljus".


End file.
